Sailor Moon Snippets
by FlorBexter
Summary: Short Sailor Moon snippets. Various pairings/various characters. Every chapter stands for itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon

 **Note:** Several Sailor Moon snippets, which will vary in pairings and characters. Some will be very short, some longer. Just a place to put all the story ideas, which plop up in my head all the time. As always, please note that english is not my first language and I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

 **Characters:** Mamoru, Minako, four shiny jewels

 **Summary:** Minako is a bit too curious about the stony generals

* * *

 **1.**

"Hey," Minako whispered, eyeing the box with narrowed eyes.  
"Hey…," she tipped against the glass then took her fingers back quickly, who knew if she was allowed to do that… maybe the same rules as for fish tanks applied? She crouched in front of the elegant sideboard looking at the four stones intensively. She didn't want to loom over them in fear they would appear suddenly, knocking her out.

 _You can't be careful enough with trapped general souls_ , she thought.

Biting her lower lip she lifted her arm but bevor she could open the tiny cap someone cleared his throat behind her.

She knew who that someone was.

The trick, Minako thought, was to appear as if everything was normal.

"Are they broken?" she asked, feeling rather than seeing Mamoru's eye roll.

"They are no toys," he said.

"Why do they not come out?" she asked, ignoring his tone. The trick with Mamoru was to overlook his sarcasm. It was his only weapon.

"Maybe if I rub them? Like with a genies lamp?" she said to herself, deciding that she wanted to ignore Mamoru because she didn't want to get a lecture about – you know – breaking into someone's bedroom, trying to steal soul stones… or other unimportant things Mamoru would come up with.

A heavy sigh behind her. Rather impressive. She had thought that he would have succumbed to the fact by now, that sights didn't help with five girls.

"Sooo, they just lay here all day? Shining all pretty and stuff?"

Mamoru folded his arms and opened his mouth. Then he frowned and closed his mouth. He seemed to think.  
"Err. Pretty much," he said and scratched his head sheepishly. "When I need their advice I call for them."  
"Call? How? Can you do it now? Are they like ghosts? No legs, just wobbly fog?"  
He looked at her with wary eyes, not sure if her questions were serious. But she was serious, dead serious. "No," he said. "I close my eyes, feel for our link and they appear. In my mind. I don't think anyone else could see them." _And he was not going to test it,_ his eyes said.

 _How boring_ , Minako thought. Those souls were bound in stones, waiting till Mamoru needed a little chat. The only thing the ever saw was the bedroom and Minako knew that nothing exciting happened in this bedroom.

"Shine three times if I should get you out of her," she whispered to the stones.

"MINAKO!"

"Going! Going! My gosh aren't we sensitive today."

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you had fun!

 **Note:** Mostly Anime based because we all know that in the Manga Mamoru's bedroom might have seen some action :D (or so I think)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon

 **Note:** Several Sailor Moon snippets, which will vary in pairings and characters. Some will be very short, some longer and every chapter stands for itselfs. Just a place to put all the story ideas, which plop up in my head all the time. As always, please note, that english is not my first language, and I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

 **Characters:** Nephrite, Makoto, unknown gardeners

 **Summary:** Nephrite has no idea how to handle the reborn Sailor Jupiter

* * *

 **2.**

He just couldn't wrap his head around it. All he could do was stare at her every time he saw her. She wore dresses! With hearts on them. She baked sugary treats while arranging flowers and had a warm smile for anybody.

Nephrite was at a loss. They talked about it. About the changes they would face in Crystal Tokyo. That it would be nothing like Silver Millennium, it's a different time and they should be prepared for adjustment. But this…

He stood in the shadow of a column. The outer perimeters of the Crystal Palace already stood tall and proud while the heart of the palace was still in construction. He helped wherever he could wanted to be seen as a man not hesitating to make is hands dirty or his hair sweaty. But every time he made a break he sought her out. Because she became a puzzle to him.

He remembered her vividly from their past. She was the least approachable of the Senshi's. A boisterous, tall woman nobody wanted to anger. She took to fights like it was her favourite thing to do. Some said that Sailor Mercury was the least to engage in a romance but in reality it was Sailor Jupiter who didn't care for men. But nonetheless, he was fascinated by her. The time between their first meeting and their betrayal was too short to start more than polite conversations, but he had wanted to know her more. And now she was here. Warm, so warm as if she stole some of Sailor Mars fire and engulfed it.

Her arms were buried deep inside the soil whilst laughing with her fellow gardeners. Her brown curls were unruly just barely held back by a colourful scarf. She had dirt on her cheeks and every time she took a plant out of their pots she whispered something before putting them in the soil.

He had no idea how to approach her, he had no clue.

Frowning, he turned away before someone could spot him.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you had fun!

 **Notes:** AU-ish. Because I can totally picture Usagi, who does not want to wait for an glacial period, to say: "Hey why don't we build Crystal Tokyo by ourself?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon

 **Note:** Several Sailor Moon snippets, which will vary in pairings and characters. Some will be very short, some longer and every chapter stands for itselfs. Just a place to put all the story ideas, which plop up in my head all the time. As always, please note, that english is not my first language, and I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

 **Characters:** Mamoru, Usagi

 **Summary:** Something sweet and light between Usagi and Mamoru.

I hope you have fun reading it! And thanks to all who commented on the last two snippets :)

* * *

 **3.**

First he had thought she would be cooperating. How wrong he was. Sometimes he took her 'Okay' too literally, even when he knew he should know better by now.

"Usagi," he said, nearly a growl and looked down at his girlfriend. She was sprawled out on the couch, her hair a mess, long limbs dangling over the edge.

"It's too hot", she whined blinking up at him. "Why do you want to go somewhere where the air-condition isn't? We love air-condition."

"Because we promised to meet Motoki and Reika at the park," he said with patience he didn't even know he had.

She lifted one leg, bare up to the tiny Hot-Pants she wore, and pointed to Mamoru's mobile phone on the coffee table with her toes.  
"Just one short message."

"No."

"Whyyyy?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and knew that he would drag her to the park even when a few minutes ago he thought about staying at his apartment himself. It was 39 degree* outside and the short trip to the supermarket to stock up on water and ice had left his shirt sticking to his back. But Usagi didn't need to know that.

"It is no longer midday, the worst heat is gone and it's important to go outside and to catch a fresh breath of air." He knew that he sounded like someone old or maybe it was his inner Ami, but he would get Usagi out there! She looked up at him, pursing her lips and an evil glint shone in those baby blue eyes.

"No," she said, "I am not gonna move. You have to carry me if you want me outside that badly." The challenge in her eyes was clear and yes he knewbetter but Usagi was always the one who could push his buttons, so he bent down and tried to pull her up.

"Are you serious?", he asked, rather rhetorically, because suddenly she weighed a ton. She giggled and it just fuelled his determination. He put one knee on the couch, put Usagis arms around his neck – which had the consistence of noodles – and tried to pick her up, but her arms slid back and her body formed an arch and she was really, really heavy. He bit on his lip so that he wouldn't comment on it, because then she would storm out of the apartment in a huff and every plan to have a nice evening with Motoki and Reika would be out of the window. However, before he could scoop her up bridal style, and had to endure the screech of her voice in his ear, she looped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist and continued to make herself as heavy as possible.

The sudden shift of weight made him lose his balance and with an 'Humph' he landed on Usagi, his face squeezed between her head and a pillow. He sighed.

She radiated heat like thousand suns, but it was more comfort than uncomfortable and it was clear in her sudden stillness that she hadn't reckoned that he would just lay on her and wouldn't jump up the second he landed on her.

"We should stay here," he mumbled in her hair and he felt her body relax. Clever fingers found their way to his nape, caressing his hair.

"You have the best ideas," she said, the laughter clear in her voice.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
